Doubtful Thoughts
by cat-lover13
Summary: Team 7 goes in a mission, along with some other ninjas. NejixSaku, HinaxNaru and other minor pairings.Anything else would be a spoiler. R&R!


Inner Sakura will be in _italics_.

You could almost feel her wrath, as she continued to punch a boulder senseless. She had spent most of her chakra already, so she wasn't going to be able to destroy it… the sad thin was that the same thing couldn't be said for around 63 trees and 5 boulders, without counting the one she was hitting when he arrived.

"What are you doing? Trying to destroy our harmless forest? And notice that I am referring to it as 'harmless', because I really doubt that it might have done such a terrible thing to deserve your wrath to be set upon it" he asked.

Sakura turned around to see Hyuuga Neji, standing and smirking at her. He seemed to be having fun.

_You are sooo dead, Hyuuga… _"What does it look like, smartass? I am currently in the middle of a soccer game, and if you don't live in this moment I will be forced to make you leave, whether you like it or not" that was the only thing she could tell him to keep her anger under control. _I believe that what I want more in this world is to erase his stupid smirk with a few punches… but that wouldn't be a smart choice, seeing that I barely have any chakra left in my body… stupid Neji with his stupid smirk!_

"Haruno… Why are you being so rude to me? And when I thought that you were just as polite as Lee claims you to be…" Neji drawled.

"Shut up Hyuuga! And if you have time to ease me, please be kind enough t tell me why you are here"

"Tsunade-sama told me that you were to see her at twelve o'clock, sharp. That means that… you should've been there five minutes ago" He replied with a smirk.

"Shit!"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

You could clearly see a pink blur going through the streets of Konoha, and the villagers, though at first were startled, were fast to dismiss this.

"What the- Oh. Guess that Sakura is late… again" an older woman said.

"Grandma… is Sakura a professional runner?" a little girl asked the woman.

"I don't think so… but I bet that she could be a good one" the old woman responded.

While similar strange talks passed between the people, Sakura infused more chakra to her feet, so she could run faster. And while she said that it was a bit hard to ignore Inner Sakura's ranting

_Damn that man! If he ever does that again I'll have to kill him! If he even dares… the next time I see him he'll be sorry to have tricked me! Why couldn't he just tell me right away! I bet he even stopped for a smoothie in the way to the training grounds, just to be sure that I was late! If I ever see him near a smoothie I'll drink a bit and the rest of it will be in his beautiful and long hair! Why can't I have a hair like that one?!?_-

Sakura had decided to stop listening to her as she stormed into Tsunade's office, not taking notice of her surroundings.

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." It was the only thing that she could master to say with the little air she had from running. She was panting a little while she rested her right hand in the wall.

"Late as usual, Sakura. Please take a seat so we can continue with the mission briefing" As soon as Tsunade said that, Sakura noticed more people in the room besides her teacher and herself.

There were two chairs, occupied by Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had returned to Konoha several years after he left and was able to come back as a shinobi. Sakura was over him, so she no longer minded his presence. He was like an annoying big brother to her, while Naruto was more like a child who needed a babysitter.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so happy you came! I thought that you weren't going to make it on time" Naruto said.

"I am here late, Naruto" She replied calmly.

"But I thought you would be here later then- ouch!" Sakura bonked him in the head.

"Hello Sakura" Kakashi made the attention to come over himself with just that sentence.

"Kakashi-sensei! I hadn't seen you! Hello Sasuke"

Kakashi sweat dropped at her statement and resumed reading into that green book of his.

Sasuke nodded his head as a signal of acknowledgement of the kunouchi. _At least he notices me enough for him to nod his head… I believe I could force some class into that hard rock that he calls a head… _

"Sakura! Pay attention! You already lost us plenty of time. Now I will have to tell you everything that they know, so you can understand the situation" Tsunade said.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama. Please continue with your explanation" Sakura was fast to answer.

Hope you enjoyed it. It is the second one I'm working on at the moment, but I will be updating them both.

Bye!!! Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
